The invention relates to an improved structural member, methods for the manufacture and assembly thereof and applications therefor.
In the construction of new structures and the repair, reinforcement or other modification of existing structures, the project design requirements and cost factors typically limit, or determine, the types of materials that are used. Some of the design factors that may affect the decision as to what type of materials or construction members to use include member sectional properties, material strength, capacity, stiffness and wind resistance. Cost factors typically include the cost of materials, assembly, transportation and erection. Presently, there are few options for construction members that can meet a wide range of design requirements and still be cost effective.
Thus, in considering existing technology for construction materials, there remains a need for structural members, methods for the manufacture and assembly thereof and applications therefor having one or more of the following attributes, capabilities or features: allowing great flexibility in the design of a structure; allowing great flexibility in the design of a vertical or horizontal structure at an economic cost; possessing sufficient stiffness to prevent deflection thereof; having greater stiffness and/or significant strength along numerous or all of its axes; a three-dimensional structural member, such as having a triangular cross section or cruciform shape; a three-dimensional structural member, such as having a Y or cruciform shape; a structural member having increased sectional strength and capacity; a structural member constructed at least partially of very strong material without substantial increased cost; a castellated structural member useful in tower applications and having reduced wind force on the tower; a tower having members, such as end plates, behind which co-axial cables for antennas, or other devices, that are attached to or associated with the tower can be located and isolated from wind; a tower or tower component having improved sectional properties (such as resistance against bending) without substantially increasing weight, cost and/or added wind load; a structural member that is easy to assemble and erect, and/or can be assembled on site or in advance; methods of connecting and erecting multiple sections of a structure, such as a tower, that are simple and quick; methods and apparatus for easily and effectively increasing the strength and/or capacity of a structure without increasing wind load; cost-effective, simple and/or quick methods of new construction and/or the upgrade, modification, repair, strengthening, retrofitting, reinforcing, or increasing the strength of pre-existing structures; increasing the strength of a structural member with cover plating; retrofitting or modifying existing components or structures to achieve any of the above.